Moments Introduction
by Maashellee
Summary: A fic written for Chasingriver in the Experiments universe. John, Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg enjoy moments alone and moments together.However, danger keeps lurking around and all of their senses will be put to a test soon. Rated M just in case. I don't own Sherlock. BBC owns Sherlock.


The fic is dedicated to chasingriver as promised to her.

John Watson was a good doctor. He had not been able to be a surgeon for a certain amount of time because of the injury to the shoulder but it still made him a very good doctor and he could still do small things with surgical instruments. He enjoyed chasing criminals around London with Sherlock Holmes. Their relationship had blossomed even though they fought on occasion. Sometimes John ended up going out of their shared flat and just walking around the quiet streets of London until he was picked up by a sleek black car and taken to Mycroft's posh flat which he shared with Greg. They sat and talked mostly about Sherlock. And afterwards John either sleep in a guest room or they all piled in Mycroft's huge bed, cuddling close and either going straight to sleep or enjoying each other's bodies. That was the best way how to end a fight with Sherlock. And Sherlock always knew where John was because Mycroft wouldn't allow it any other way. That incident at the pool had left all of them with an undesirable experience which, Mycroft privately though, he never wanted to have again. Moriarty was dead though, but it did not mean that his followers did not lurk somewhere in the shadows.

Today, however, was not one of these days. Today John had not had a fight with Sherlock. He was sitting in his usual chair, reading a novel borrowed from Molly and listening to Sherlock muttering to himself while trying o experiment on fingers again.  
- „I think I fancy Chinese today, John," - the consulting detective was suddenly next to the chair, looking incredibly smug and ready to leave the flat to scout a new take-out place or at least find some of his homeless network.  
-„What do you suggest?" – John carefully asked, setting his book down and marking the page he was reading with a piece of paper.  
-„Dinner at Mycroft's? I texted him and they both seem to be up for it..." –

Dinner with Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg usually did not involve much of the eating part but it did involve lots of sex though. And Sherlock looked really happy about something so John nodded and got up from the reading spot, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's mouth. When the detective looked this smug, it had to be used to the advantage of theirs.

_ Waiting for Gregory to join me in the bath….you are welcome to come over for dinner. MH_

Sherlock smiled and showed the text to John who nodded in return. He knew that in about five minutes here will be one of Mycroft's cars ready to take them both away to Chelsea.

Since their mutual opening up to each other, there had been talks and shared evenings, movie nights and dinner dates. Sherlock had spent much more time with Mycroft than he would have ever imagined he could. And he knew that this positive experience might just come back and bite him on the ass. But Sherlock also had to admit to himself that he was happy. Happy to do some leg work for Mycroft and the Yard now and then and then just throw facts around with Mycroft or ask John's opinion about this or that case. They had fallen in a certain routine all of them enjoyed. Mycroft had taken on some more responsibilities for the Government and Greg was about to be promoted, or so the rumours said anyway. It had not happened yet.

- "This means we should probably get ready and take a change of clothes, " – John said smiling and looking out of the window where a sleek black car just came around the street corner and wheeled towards Baker street 221B.

- "Exactly, love. That is precisely what we should do. You should just leave some of your clothes at Mycroft's, considering how often we visit my dear brother and his significant other". – John though that Sherlock's grin could light a bonfire by now and he just laughed and went to pack a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. Somehow his love for jumpers did not seem appropriate tonight, not that anybody would mind.

Ten minutes later they were travelling to Mycroft's place, sitting side by side. Sherlock's fingers were holding John's and the detective was deep in thought. Something was bothering Sherlock but John could not quite put his finger on what it was. However, he was not going to breach the subject and spoil their evening. It could wait and if it couldn't Sherlock would have brought it up by now anyway. He hummed and looked outside where the city lights of London were sliding past.

-"John. Love, we're here," - Sherlock's voice was sounding from far away land of London. Doctor's eyes opened and he felt groggy. That meant he had fallen asleep on the way, making him wide awake and hungry now. How had it happened, he had absolutely no clue but the reason most likely was the smooth work of the driver, exhaustion and all the shiny lights.

Climbing out of the car proved to be harder because of the sleep still lingering in his joints. Sherlock held his hand and led him inside the building. Mycroft and Greg were planning on moving in together in a house somewhere in London, but Mycroft had not yet been able to find a place that satisfied him. For the time being his posh flat was their meeting place. Top floor penthouse that had more space than some houses in England. It always amazed John how much this man actually spent on luxury and how shameless he was about it.

- "Hello John. Sherlock." – Greg was at the door, greeting both of them with a kiss on the cheek and pulling John out of his half asleep state immediately.

-"Hey Greg. Sorry. John dozed off in the car and I am desperate to put some food into him, " – the younger Holmes said, touching Greg's arm and taking off his coat and scarf. John followed the suit, shedding his jacket and putting his bag down on the floor, smiling at Greg whose kiss was still lingering on his face.

- "Yeah, sorry about that. Where's the queen?" – he was, of course, referring to the older Holmes who walked in the hall just as John asked the question and regarded all three of them with a scrutinizing gaze. He always did that and, Sherlock had noted, that nothing John did would prevent Mycroft from doing that. He was the British government and he had to know and see everything.

-"Hello, gentlemen. The dinner is served and the movie is on. Shall we?" - he put his fingers on Sherlock's neck for a couple of seconds while gesturing all of them further inside where the TV was already playing the introduction music for Doctor Who.

John followed Greg who led the way and sat down on the couch while Mycroft and Sherlock lingered behind on Mycroft's silent request.

-"Something is bothering Mycroft tonight and I have no idea what. He said that it is work related and I didn't push the issue but it's annoying when he takes his work home" - Greg said, sighing and sitting next to John on the sofa, making himself comfortable.

- "tell me about it. At least he doesn't put eyelids in the microwave and fingers in the cookie jar. But Sherlock is distracted as well. Who knows? Maybe they will sort it out. Let's eat, I'm starving". –

Their conversation easily slid to other topics while the Doctor was travelling to a new planet on an adventure. Mycroft and Sherlock still had not joined them. They both worked too much, that was for sure.


End file.
